I Can't Do This Anymore
by MorganPines8998
Summary: Basically what I think happened between Diana and Caine to make Diana want to go with Sam. Slight OOC. First Gone Fic! Rated T for mentions of pregnancy and suggestive themes. One Shot.


**Hey Guys! I'm back on fanfiction! I updated a story on my other account H.U.N.T.E.D. (link is on my profile) So now I'm back on this account, and this time, surprisingly, I'm NOT writing a Danny Phantom fanfic, nope, it's a book, the Gone series….. I recently got into it and I LOVE it, I just finished Plague yesterday and figured why not make this one shot? **

**I want the fear book so badly though…. *tears well up***

**ANYWAY, enjoy and review**

**OR ELSE I WILL GO ALL DRAKE ON YOU AND WHIP THE SKIN OFF YOU!**

**And there will be no Lana to heal you…..**

Caine quickly recovered from Albert's interruption and smirked while watching Sam and his few followers make their way towards Ralph's. Sure, Sam's loyal "townies" would go, he would expect that, but there was still the rest of Perdido Beach to rule over.

As a king.

Their Leader.

Their dictator.

All of them, just for him and his queen Diana.

Diana.

He smirked mischievously at that. Who better to celebrate his new reign as king than with her? He turned to look at her, talking to Bug, looking obviously annoyed, as would anyone be while talking to the little 10 year old creep. He walked up to her, and whispered in her ear. Bug got the message and walked away awkwardly. Caine took Diana's hand and lead her inside Town Hall. He kissed her suddenly, slightly pushing her back against the wall. She had her hands on his shoulders, and kissed him back, but then something clicked in Diana, and she gently pushed him off. Caine was taken aback.

"What is it?" He asked.

Diana looked at the floor, she had no idea how she was going to tell Caine, and also how he would react.

"You would rather do this at Clifftop?" Caine said, no matter how many times they did it, he still couldn't help but sound a little awkward talking about it.

Diana knew she couldn't postpone this any longer, Caine would eventually find out, just get it over with. She looked up at him; he was still waiting for an answer.

"Diana-"He started

"I'm pregnant."

Just like that. Caine's face froze. For a few seconds it looked like he had stopped breathing.

"Diana…. When… how… Just because of what happened on the island, doesn't mean…."

"When I was reading Quinn…. I felt it, a 2 bar….. But it wasn't coming from Quinn; it was coming from me…. Then I checked again and… It was coming from me. I'm pregnant Caine."

Caine was once again at a loss for words. He paced the office for what seemed like forever, his face was unreadable. Diana was trembling. The seconds seemed to pass like hours. Until finally, Caine looked at her, his face broke out into one of his dark grins.

"This is perfect Diana, having a king and a queen is one thing, but a prince?" He said proudly

"Or a princess…." Diana mumbled in her sullen tone.

"Someone to teach, to pass my knowledge onto, one whom can look after the town, to rule….." He didn't even pretend to hide his joy. He kissed Diana again, more passionate again, Diana found herself kissing him back. Just then, her mind flashed back to when they were still on the island, how many times she tested, trying so hard to prove he can change, she was trying? She wanted to redeem herself? Why couldn't Caine do the same?

She remembered the first time, how great the both felt that night, how Diana thought she'd finally changed him, and however long this hell called the FAYZ lasted, that it would be with a changed Caine, not the sadistic and somewhat insane Caine she'd known for so long. She finally had him… and then…..

She realized that no matter what.

He would always be Caine.

Would she really want to let this baby suffer the same fate? To be moulded into another Caine?

Perhaps this would be how she would redeem herself what she's done. By not allowing this baby, boy or girl, to suffer this fate. She didn't even realize how far Caine was going in kissing her until she came to her decision. She pushed Caine off yet again.

"I can't."

"Can't do what?"

"This. Any of this. This Kingdom crap. None of it."

"Diana. Think about what I can do."

"I know that Caine, and you've done it. You got your precious kingdom. You call rule as much as you want." Diana actually found herself bitterly laughing as she said this. "You have it all. What do you need me for?"

"You think you can control me."

"That's just it Caine. I know ACTUALLY realize…. I can't, and I never will." Diana grabbed the little of belonging's she brought with her and pushed the door open. Caine didn't even follow her, but instead shouted out behind her.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from here, King Caine."

With that final word, Diana headed off for Ralph's. She knew that Sam would still be there, there was still 45 minutes left. Diana felt strangely giddy on the inside. She felt an odd mixture of regret and relief, but she knew despite those feelings that she made the right choice.

Whether she would regret it or not, she would find out later.

**TA DA! Let me know how I did! I think I sucked though…. But still! Review!**

**OR I SHALL HAVE DRAKE HAUNT YOU DREAMS WITH HIS WHIP HAND! MWAH HAHAHAHA.**

**Mmk, good night.**


End file.
